Contos da Lapônia – Tomo II
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: Um reino afastado de muitos outros reinos da Europa, sofria não só com o imenso frio, como também com uma guerra civil que durava quase 20 anos. A solução seria a volta da herdeira legitima ao trono, ou alguém que se passasse por ela...
1. A donzela e o soldado

Capitulo I – A donzela e o soldado

- Está muito frio ai. Venha para dentro da carruagem. – a outra pessoa nada respondeu, mantendo seu olhar atento na floresta. – Chame os soldados e peça que façam nossa escolta.

A mulher de cabelos loiros desistiu de sua insistência ao ver que a pessoa que estava fora da carruagem, caminhando na neve, segurava o punho da espada, fazendo um gesto para que se abrigasse. Não tardou muito para saber o motivo para a preocupação da outra pessoa. Dois homens armados com espadas e arcos surgiram repentinamente na frente da carruagem fazendo os cavalos relincharem assustados.

- De onde você é, estrangeiro, que usa roupas tão estranhas? – perguntou o da direita que vestia peles de animais por todo o corpo.

- Tire o capuz para que possamos ver seu rosto. – mas sua ordem não foi obedecida pelo estranho que usava roupas escuras cobrindo o rosto e parte da cabeça, tendo uma longa capa feita de pele de urso aquecendo suas costas. Isso deixou o homem bufando de raiva contida.

- O que traz ai na carruagem? – continuaram sem resposta, mas deu para perceber que estava pronto para atacar se necessário. - Ou ele não entende o lapão, ou então é surdo.

- Melhor ainda. Não poderá reclamar depois.

Os dois homens dirigiram-se para a entrada da carruagem. A pessoa que nada disse todo o percurso sacou a espada agilmente interpondo ela entre os dois e o transporte. Os dois deram alguns passos pra trás, e sacara as espadas também. Cortando a rédea do cavalo que acompanhava o ser misterioso com um golpe de espada, logo se iniciou uma pequena batalha. A pessoa mascarada lutava ferozmente, sem dar espaço para erros, como se já estivesse enfrentado varias batalhas. Seus golpes eram precisos e cautelosos. No momento que se defendia de um, o outro atacava pelas costas. Desviando para o lado, acertava-lhe um chute em seu abdômen.

- Escória deste reino, emboscando pessoas nas entranhas da floresta. – um homem loiro que aparentava aproximadamente trinta anos gritava para os dois que atacavam o estranho e a carruagem.

- Atacar!! – gritou um dos homens que atacava a carruagem para a floresta assim que o outro homem surgiu com espada em punho.

O sujeito encapuzado que até então apenas se defendia, atacou os dois sem piedade, avançando em direção ao grupo de uns dez guerreiros que saia de seus esconderijos. O recém-chegado também partiu pra cima, cravando a espada no peito de um deles. Ele olhou admirado para o guerreiro desconhecido que neste exato momento desferia um pontapé para livrar sua espada do corpo moribundo, e já partia para atacar outro com a mesma fúria. Sua agilidade era impressionante. Estranhou suas vestimentas e a espada que usava. Era meio larga, mas de espessura fina e um pouco curva. Era realmente algo que nunca tinha visto em sua vida. Um movimento num arbusto afastado chamou sua atenção. Infelizmente era tarde demais para avisar o estrangeiro que recebeu uma flechada no braço direito. Esperava que a estranha pessoa tentasse fugir, ou cambaleasse ao sentir a dor do músculo rompido, mas não. Continuava enfrentando os outros até que parou de lutar ao ver que batiam em retirada. Quando o rapaz de longos cabelos loiros aproximou-se do estranho, este jogou uma faca em sua direção, acertando em cheio o arqueiro escondido no meio do mato atrás dele. Olhou embasbacado para o estranho que agora utilizava um pedaço de pano para limpar a lamina da espada, como se nada de especial tivesse acontecido.

- Não! Seu braço está assim por minha culpa... – a mulher que estava se protegendo dos intrusos saiu da carruagem preocupada ao ver a flecha fincada no braço.

- Não se preocupe, jovem dama, o ferimento dele não foi tão grave quanto parece. – olhando para o desconhecido guerreiro, percebeu sua tensão ao ver que se aproximava da carruagem. – Não precisa assumir essa postura de defesa. Sozinho poderia ter se ferido mais.

- Então você nos ajudou? Nem tenho como agradecer.

O rapaz de longa cabeleira loira desviava o olhar da carruagem para a jovem. Seu olhar era enigmático.

- Não me lembro de tê-la visto por estas paragens, no entanto, seu rosto me parece familiar, e sua pronuncia do meu idioma é perfeita. Perfeita até demais.

- Aprendi com uma pessoa daqui. – viu pelo rosto do rapaz loiro de cabelos longos olhava com certa descrença – Somos nômades que vai de cidade em cidade para entreter as pessoas. Deve ser por isso que achou meu rosto familiar.

- Desculpe-me por fazê-la sentir-se obrigada a responder minhas indagações, mas todo cuidado é pouco nestes tempos difíceis. Para remediar, convidarei que me acompanhem a casa de um amigo.

- Obrigada. Ao que parece não tenho outra escolha senão a aceitar o convite. Como vê, ele precisa de cuidados.

A jovem entrou na carruagem, o tal soldado estranho pegou seu cavalo que pastava próximo, e todos seguiram o caminho floresta adentro.

- Neste país cavalos não são muito úteis.

- A não ser que estejamos no verão como é o caso. – respondeu a moça prontamente.

- Vejo que conhece mais do que mostra saber sobre meu país.

- Naturalmente. Temos que saber onde pisamos para poder dar o segundo passo sem cair.

- O que há com esse rapaz que a escolta? Sempre silencioso como um túmulo.

- É um guerreiro sarraceno, por isso desconhece o sami. E mesmo que soubesse, não pode falar porque é mudo.

- Ora, o que descobri... conhece tanto meu povo que conhece a outra designação para o idioma local. – a jovem calou-se, e ele quebrou o logo silencio após alguns minutos percorrido pelo caminho – Finalmente chegamos. Baixem as armas, rapazes. Viemos ver seu senhor.

Minutos depois um homem por volta de seus 33 anos surgiu em sua frente. Cabelos curtos e ruivos. seu sorriso morreu assim que viu o estrangeiro ao lado da carruagem:

- Meu amigo. – dizia olhando desconfiado para as pessoas que acompanhavam o rapaz de cabelos loiros – Fiquei preocupado quando um de meus caçadores disse ter avistado partindo rumo ao rio Tana. Quem são esses que o acompanham?

- São nômades que entretêm pessoas... – deu um leve tempo, como que estivesse pensando dizer mais alguma coisa - Foram atacados na floresta.

- Com um soldado escoltando? Principalmente quando se percebe que é estrangeiro...

- O que está querendo insinuar, meu senhor? – a moça inquiriu indignada com aquele comentário.

- Não estou querendo insinuar nada, moça... ainda. Nosso reino passou por muitos problemas no passado, no entanto, nossa regente consegue ser pior que seu antecessor. Tem feito os nobres perderem suas posses.

- E o senhor se encaixa nesta classe?

- O jantar está servido, meu senhor. – avisou a senhora de idade que havia acabado de sair da casa.

Os três foram convidados a entrar, sentando-se cada um a mesa, e se fartando com a grande quantidade de carne. O homem que parecia ser o dono da casa perguntou para a jovem:

- E ele, não vai comer?

- Não se preocupe com ele, meu senhor. Comerá no momento apropriado. Mas o senhor não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Nestes tempos difíceis os estrangeiros são maus vistos por todos. Principalmente quando pergunta mais do que deveria. – o homem replicou com voz rude.

- Desculpe-me. Foi apenas uma curiosidade tola.

Todos terminaram seu jantar sem nenhum outro comentário e logo um quarto foi providenciado para os hospedes. Cada um recolheu-se a seus quartos.

- A hostilidade paira no ar em qualquer canto que possamos pisar. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia vir para cá com todo essa crise. Ainda mais sozinhos... Acho melhor deixar essas questões para amanha. A caminhada foi longa, e o cansaço já impõe seu lugar.

O tal soldado já havia terminado de comer enquanto sua senhora falava na intimidade do quarto, e sai deixando-a se preparar para dormir. Uma hora depois, o homem de cabelos loiros aproxima-se do estrangeiro que dormia agachado em frente a porta. Antes mesmo de tocar o ombro do tal estrangeiro, sentiu uma faca em sua garganta. Todo aquele tempo, e ele só estava fingindo dormir:

- Espere, só preciso avisar sobre os perigos a sua senhora.

Antes de pensar em bater na porta, está já se abria:

- Entre. – dizia a jovem dando passagem para o homem loiro para permitir que outros continuassem a dormir. Assim que ele o fez, a jovem fechou a porta e se pronunciou encarando-o – Meio tarde para conversar, não?

- Tem um ar muito confiante, garota. Típico dos verdadeiros nobres lapões.

- E você fala como se fosse íntimo dos nobres.

- Nobres é o que não falta em nossas terras. Alguns perderam seus títulos e terras. No lugar deles surgiram estrangeiros. Foram criados mais títulos apenas para reforçar o poder de nossa regente.

- Que deve ser muito generosa. – comentou a moça com sarcasmo.

- Você não sabe os perigos que cercam este reino. Principalmente para estrangeiros. Todos querem encontrar a princesa Birgitta, que foi enviada a terras longínquas quando ainda era criança. Algumas pessoas a querem encontrar para ganhar a recompensa que a regente disponibilizou. Outros a querem para matá-la, e poucos para que ela tome seu lugar por direito. Dentro de vinte dias, a princesa completará 22 anos, e se não aparecer, o trono será passado para a filha bastarda do falecido rei Alcidamo.

- Não há nada que se possa fazer sobre esta questão? – o rapaz loiro olhou-a com profundidade, e ela continuou, tentando demonstrar falta de interesse – Muito comovente a sua historia, mas acho que se essa princesa ainda existir, jamais voltaria para encontrar-se com a morte.

- Então não me resta outra saída... Como você tem todas as características da nobreza, a desposarei e anunciarei que é nossa princesa.

- Não pode fazer uma coisa dessas. A lei do reino diz que se um homem deseja tomar uma mulher a força, deverá enfrentar seu defensor e ganhar. – ela viu o sorriso satisfeito do rapaz e tentou explicar – O senhor que me ensinou o sami me contou isso para o caso de encontrar um homem inescrupuloso como você.

- Continua a dizer coisas que revelam sua origem, jovem dama. Mas saiba que essa lei não funciona mais neste mundo corrupto.

- Afaste-se de mim ou grito. O soldado entrará aqui e...

Ele ficou surpreso com a forma que ela disse aquilo. Estava mesmo disposta a acordar todos se achasse preciso. Era muito corajosa, afinal sabia que só contava com o estrangeiro para defendê-la. Algo dentro dele fez com que se manifestasse uma profunda admiração por ela:

- Farei de acordo com a antiga lei se isso serve do consolo e deixá-la calma. Tem apenas três dias para encontrar seu defensor.

O homem loiro saiu do quarto e o guerreiro sarraceno observou-o com a visão estreitada. Adentrando o quarto, pôde perceber a agitação em que ela se encontrava.

- Sei que escutou tudo de onde estava e sei que jamais me deixaria correr perigo. No entanto quero pedir que chame Bermondo para ser meu defensor. Sei que tem seu orgulho, mas com o braço ferido receio que perderá mais do que apenas uma batalha.

O guerreiro nada respondeu o que dava a certeza que não se importava com o apelo da jovem. Ela sabia que seria perda de tempo tentar fazer aquela pessoa fazer o que pedia. Tudo o que restava era rezar e esperar que nada de mal aconteça. O guerreiro sentou-se em frente a cama de feno e a jovem deitou esperando que o sono viesse logo. Mal fechara os olhos e já abria novamente. Não foi uma das melhores dormidas que a jovem já tivera. Olhou para a janela vendo que o guerreiro retirava um pequeno pedaço de papel que estava na pata de um falcão. Leu rapidamente a mensagem, e entregou a jovem, saindo logo a seguir com a espada em punho.

Continua...

Finalmente consegui fazer meu primeiro original. Ebaaaaaaaaaa!!! Desculpem por não comentar muito sobre este capítulo, é que to com uma gripe daquelas. Prometo que no próximo escrevo um pouquinho mais.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Bjs


	2. A face descoberta

No estábulo, o rapaz de cabelos loiros estava cuidando seu cavalo quando viu quem se aproximava.

- Dei três dias para que se recuperasse, e só então aceitaria meu desafio. Mas vejo que acordou disposto hoje. – sacou sua espada assumindo uma postura de ataque. – Quando quiser, estrangeiro.

O guerreiro estrangeiro também sacou sua espada e partiu logo para o ataque. O outro se defendeu rapidamente, e já contra-atacava. A força que ele utilizou quebraria a espada sarracena se o estrangeiro não tivesse feito a outra espada deslizar pela sua. Os dois ficaram medindo o ponto fraco do outro. Um errinho e um deles sairiam terrivelmente ferido ou morto. O golpe seguinte do guerreiro sami fora mais forte e firme que o anterior. Foi o suficiente para que o estrangeiro fosse ao chão. Girando rapidamente, o sarraceno já estava de pé, e se preparava para atacar. No entanto:

- Não! Parem com essa luta insana.

- Não se deve atrapalhar um combate, Donzela.

Antes mesmo que mais alguma coisa fosse proferida pela jovem ou pelo guerreiro sami, seis soldados surgiram montados em seus cavalos:

- Senhor, as tropas de Yarmilla movem-se para o Oeste.

- Isso significa que rei Ivor não vai esperar que ela cumpra com o acordo. Temos que retornar com urgência.

- O que faremos com esses forasteiros?

- Deixe o guerreiro estrangeiro partir. Leve apenas a jovem.

O guerreiro sarraceno pegou a espada novamente, preparando-se para lutar contra os cinco soldados que havia chegado. A jovem de cabelos loiros surgiu em sua frente pedindo:

- Não lute. É de minha vontade partir com eles. Não é mais seguro que continue por aqui. Parta imediatamente.

O guerreiro sarraceno olhou para ela, depois para o homem que ordenou os soldados levarem a jovem. Estava em desvantagem, e força bruta não resolveria a questão. Tão pouco retornar com os soldados que tinha a sua disposição, pois estavam longe demais para impedir o destino traçado por aquele homem à sua jovem companheira de viagem. Nada fez ao ver ela montando em um cavalo e partindo com eles. Quando se viu a sós, pegou um pedaço de papiro no bolsinho lateral da aljava presa na sela do cavalo. Rapidamente escreveu algumas linhas. Com um assovio, logo aparecera um falcão que pousava em seu pulso direito. Prendeu a mensagem na pata do animal e soltou-o, vendo com satisfação que seguira o rumo desejado. Montando em seu cavalo, cavalgou por entre os pinheiros, embrenhando-se mata adentro. Mais a frente desmontou do cavalo para ver os rastros no chão. Definitivamente o grupo havia se separado. Dois cavalos seguiam para o Norte, e os outros cinco para o Leste. Acreditando que a jovem estaria sendo escoltada para o Norte, seguiu aquele caminho.

Foi uma longa cavalgada, contudo horas mais tarde finalmente avistou um castelo aparentemente humilde e muito bem guarnecido. Teria que esperar a noite chegar para tentar um assalto. Seria mais fácil se aqueles que receberam sua mensagem chegassem. Infelizmente estavam muito longe, e demorariam mais de dois dias para alcançarem aquele lugar. Não poderia correr esse risco.

A lua finalmente surgiu, provendo uma parca iluminação, excelente para realiza o que planejara. Muito ruidoso, escalou a muralha do castelo. Já no topo, escondia-se na sombra para evitar que algum vigilante percebesse sua presença. Mas sua sorte não durou muito pois um dos guardas soava uma trombeta. Em poucos minutos o pátio estava lotado de soldados. Tudo que o guerreiro sarraceno conseguiu fazer para impedir que fosse pego deixava os soldados irritados e até mesmo admirados com as habilidades daquele estranho. Esquivava-se com rapidez, contra-atacando com golpes precisos de espada, e recuava ao mesmo tempo. Desse jeito não tardou muito para entrar por uma porta e correr escadaria acima. Encontrou outra porta, onde dentro da sala não havia mais nada. Rapidamente providenciou uma barricada. Tinha que pensar em como sair dali e resgatar a jovem. O barulho produzido pela tentativa de colocar a porta abaixo não permitia que pensasse com clareza. Sons de uma trombeta que tinha o som diferente da primeira anunciavam que algo mais estaria acontecendo. Olhando pela única janela de acesso, pôde ver a chegada de cinco pessoas. Conseguiu reconhecer imediatamente o homem à frente de todos. Alguns soldados aproximaram-se dele falando algo que não dava para escutar devido a distancia. Mas sabia sobre o que falavam já que apontavam para sua direção. Estava encurralado e nem imaginava como conseguiria sair dali. Pouco tempo depois o barulho ensurdecedor cessara-se e o guerreiro sarraceno sabia que do outro lado da porta estava seu oponente.

- Muito bem, estranho. Conseguiu chegar ao meu castelo, mas agora está preso nessa masmorra. Só tem duas formas de você sair daí. Se jogando para a morte ou enfrentando-me.

O sarraceno fitou a pequena janela, depois para o telhado que parecia muito alto para se alcançar, e por ultimo, olhou desanimado para a porta. Realmente não havia outra saída daquele lugar. A porta foi aberta pelo sarraceno que estava com a mão esquerda empunhando a espada, pronto para contra-atacar caso houvesse um soldado afoito querendo mostrar serviço.

- Então veio terminar o que começamos e fomos interrompidos pela jovem. Não se dará por vencido até conseguir resgatar sua senhora. Muito nobre de sua parte, mas as leis deste reino permitem que mate o defensor de uma dama. Caso me vença poderá partir levando-a consigo. Concorda com esses termos?

O sarraceno concordou com um menear de cabeça, e logo fechou a porta para que não houvesse nenhuma interrupção. A postura de luta dele era tão boa quanto a de seu oponente. Teve-se inicio a luta dos dois. Dessa vez cada um estava mais atento ao golpe de seu oponente.

O sarraceno procurava encontrar um ponto falho na postura daquele homem. Não havia nenhum que estivesse vendo naquele momento. Então desferia uma seqüência de ataques que o deixava tão próximo dele que podia sentir sua respiração. Não estava sendo uma boa tática. Sua própria respiração também estava ficando mais ofegante que o normal. Sua face estava queimando. Não era possível que estivesse adoecendo justo naquele momento crucial em que sua jovem companheira de viagem mais precisava de sua ajuda. Conseguiu apenas ficar mais na defensiva do que no ataque. Tinha conhecimento que aqueles olhos que o fitava fazia a mesma analise de agora pouco. Mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém acabaria cedendo.

O homem loiro nunca acreditara que algum dia encontraria alguém a sua altura em questão de combate. Seu oponente parecia muito magro para alguém que já devia ter enfrentado tantas batalhas. Sua altura era baixa em relação aos homens de sua terra natal. Mas a sua postura de batalha era definitivamente a mais complexa que já vira. Estava tendo dificuldades para dar um golpe que acabaria com aquele embate em pouco tempo. E o que piorava a situação era a proximidade de seu oponente. No entanto encontrou algo interessante, seu oponente já demonstrava um certo cansaço. Com um chute no estomago de seu oponente, conseguiu que ele se afastasse soltando um estranho gemido. Sem perder tempo, desferiu dois golpes fortes de espada contra ele que se chocava contra a parede da torre. A espada que o sarraceno segurava voou longe. Preparou-se para dar o golpe de misericórdia quando ouviu mais uma vez aquele gemido que lhe soava mais agudo que o normal. Que tipo de homem emitia um som daqueles? Curioso, retirou a proteção de sua cabeça e rosto, recuando alguns passos, completamente surpreso.

- Que feitiçaria é essa?

Continua...

* * *

Espero que estejam gostando dessa historia. Ela está cheia de mistérios que serão solucionados aos poucos. Em breve sairá o próximo capitulo. Enquanto aguardam estejam a vontade para comentar ou fazer alguma critica.


	3. A guerreira

- Que feitiçaria é essa? Você é uma mulher? – ele estava tão atônito com a revelação, que perguntava o óbvio. Mas ele nunca ouvira falar de algo semelhante em toda sua vida, por isso não se recriminava com o que acabara de dizer.

A jovem olhou languidamente para ele, depois para sua proteção que ele arrancara de sua cabeça. Agora sim conseguiu por tudo a perder. Tanto ela quanto sua companheira de viagem, seriam levadas como escravas para os nobres daquele reino. Mas uma ultima idéia ainda passou por sua cabeça. Não custava tentar.

- Eu perdi, e você tem todo direito de exigir seu prêmio. – seu sotaque era carregado, muito diferente da outra garota. – Deixe minha senhora partir, e faça o que quiser comigo apenas por essa noite.

- Então você não era muda. – murmurou hipnotizado pela voz dela - O que mais falta para saber sobre você?

- Nada que seja mais importante que você receber seu prêmio.

Começou a remover toda a roupa que usava, sob o olhar atento do homem a sua frente. Seus longos cabelos negros caiam como cascata envolta de seu ombro. Sua pele tão alva tinha pequenos sinais e tremia levemente. Seus olhos verdes como a folha mais nova de uma árvore, parecia expressar um certo pavor ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam expressar sua altivez. No fim de tudo, ela ergueu a cabeça, mostrando que estava pronta para o que viesse a seguir.

O homem de cabelos loiros olhou detidamente para aquele corpo perfeito, desejando-o para si naquele exato momento. Mas algo estava incomodando-o. Retirou sua capa, estendendo-a no chão, indicando para que ela deitasse ali. Assim a jovem o fez, com uma certa relutância. Depois de retirar o tecido de seu tórax, o homem rasgou um pedaço. Tomou o braço direito dela e enfaixou-o com cuidado para não machucá-la mais do que havia se machucado. Sentia-se um pouco culpado por fazer a ferida verter sangue devido ao esforço da batalha, todavia, nada podia fazer agora. Sabia que a cada gesto ela estava observando atenta. Terminado o curativo, fitou longamente aqueles olhos que pareciam querer hipinotizá-lo. Seria justo desejar desposar aquela mulher quando na verdade a batalha fora num certo ponto injusta?

- Obrigada. – disse ainda sem jeito com aquele olhar penetrante – amanha deixará eu e minha companheira partir sem causar nenhum empecilho?

- Diga-me seu nome.

- Meu nome não tem nenhuma importância diante dos fatos. Perdi o desafio, no entanto não posso permitir que minha senhora pague por meu erro.

- Vejo que sabe lutar. O que eu não entendo é o motivo de usar esse tipo de vestimenta e nem o porque de ter sido tão bem treinada nas artes da guerra. – ela nada respondeu irritando-o – Os homens de seu povo são sempre assim, tão covardes que precisam se esconder nas barras da saia das mulheres que lutam no lugar deles?

- Não. São exímios guerreiros. Apenas aconteceu de terem me escolhida para viver assim. Sou uma fiel serva de minha senhora, e tudo que me importa é seu bem estar.

- Poderia ter morrido. Essa ferida reduziu sua habilidade em combate. Acha mesmo que sua senhora merece seu sacrifício? Se este fosse o reinado de nossa senhora Ilka mãe de Birgitta, entregaria sua senhora. Nossas leis eram contra a servidão.

- Vocês vivem agora em outros tempos. – por que estava rebatendo aquelas acusações? O que fazia de sua vida não dizia respeito a ninguém. – Me dará sua palavra de que soltará minha senhora?

Sua pergunta soou mais tremula que antes. Seus lábios pareciam estar obtendo uma coloração azulada, e seu corpo tremia violentamente. Percebendo o que se passava com ela, o guerreiro a enrolava na sua manta.

- Você não está acostumada com o frio do meu país. Vou levá-la para que possa se aquecer perto a lareira.

- Por favor, não deixe que ninguém saiba que eu sou uma... – ela mesma se interrompeu diante de mais uma tremedeira violenta.

- Mulher?! Não sei porque é tão importante assim manter uma aparência do que não é, mas atenderei seu pedido.

Cobrindo o rosto e a cabeça dela com o seu disfarce, jogou suas roupas junto ao corpo dela cobrindo-o novamente. Pegou-a nos braços ficando surpreso com o peso que ela tinha. Era muito leve. Já esteve em batalhas e tivera que levar seu companheiro ferido. Comparando o peso dos dois, parecia que estava levando uma pluma. Abriu a porta que ela havia fechado para lutarem sem nenhuma interferência externa, e deu de cara com alguns soldados aguardando a alguns degraus abaixo. Eles deram passagem para seu senhor mesmo sem compreender o motivo dele estar levando o invasor em seus braços.

- Tragam lenha para meus aposentos.

- Mas meu senhor, estamos no verão!

O soldado que exclamou espantado sabia muito bem das preferências de seu senhor. No verão não fazia questão de usar muitas roupas, nem acender a lareira. Este recebeu um olhar repressor de quem não desejava escutar suas ordens serem contestadas, e rapidamente deu passagem para seu senhor para realizarem a tarefa que lhes foi ordenada.

Já acomodada na cama, a guerreira parecia observar o ambiente que parecia muito simples, porem, muito confortável. Em poucos minutos, a madeira já tinha sido colocadas ao lado da lareira, e o guerreiro pegava a tocha acendendo a lareira assim que os soldados partiram um tanto curiosos com aquele tratamento que estava dando ao invasor. Perceberam que o invasor ainda usava todo aquele pano que escondia sua face, e que estava deitado na cama de seu senhor. Isso para eles era deveras estranho. No entanto tudo o que tinham a fazer ali já tinha sido feito, e não cabia a eles perturbar seu senhor com perguntas. Pouco depois o guerreiro voltava à cama para ver se ela estava bem acomodada.

- Obrigada. Ainda estou sentindo frio, mas está bem melhor agora.

- Seus lábios não recobraram a coloração normal. – dizia olhando fixamente para eles sentindo uma enorme vontade de aquecê-los. Para espantar essa idéia, tocou em outro assunto – E seu braço, está doendo muito?

- Já me feri outras vezes, e nunca foi grande problema.

Não sabia porque, mas aquelas palavras surtiram um efeito estranho em seu ser. Tinha vontade de retirar dela todo aquele fardo que era ser uma guerreira sob um disfarce de homem. Só de imaginá-la em batalhas ferozes, jogada a sua própria sorte era algo que ele não desejava presenciar, pois se alguém a ferisse novamente sucumbiria a sua ira.

Como poderia pensar nesses tipos de idéia se aquela mulher a sua frente representava um grande mistério? Ela era uma estrangeira, guerreira, e defendia com unhas e dentes uma jovem mais suspeita ainda que ela. Aquele disfarce o intrigava, sobretudo ser tão excelente guerreira e escrava de uma dama que se mostrava conhecedora de seu povo. Nesses tempos difíceis as duas poderiam ser quem tanto esperava, ou pior ainda, pessoas contratadas para dar o golpe final contra a resistência à tirania da regente. Tantas coisas se passavam em sua mente, e nenhuma parecia ser tão clara quanto seu desejo de tomar para si aquele corpo que parecia enfeitiçá-lo a cada instante. Como se algo previsse aquelas dúvidas, e desejasse dissipá-las de vez, sentiu o toque suave em seu abdômen. Ela o encarava com os lábios entreabertos, como num pedido mudo para que se esquecesse dessas questões. Sentiu seu corpo se aproximar do dela, e no instante seguinte, estava beijando-a com paixão. Ela correspondia o beijo da mesma forma que ele, e passeava com a mão do braço enfaixado pelo abdômen, costas , ombros e subia para a nuca arrancando um leve suspiro de satisfação. Ele afastou-se um pouco, olhando dentro de seus olhos, e detendo a mão que descia perigosamente para seu baixo ventre.

- Não me provoque, guerreira sem nome. Não sou imune a seus encantos, e não desejo fazer sua ferida se abrir novamente por minha culpa.

Em pouco tempo, o clima entre os dois mudou drasticamente. Ela havia pego uma adaga curva em suas roupas no momento que ele se ocupava com a lareira, escondendo-a até hora certa, e agora ameaçava seu pescoço com ela:

- Agradeço a preocupação, mas não sou tão delicada a ponto de me tornar uma invalida. Você venceu a luta, e é seu direito reclamar seu premio. Apenas o que peço é que deixe minha senhora e eu partirmos assim que pagar por meu erro. Está de acordo?

- E se eu não aceitar suas exigências?

- Então vestirei minhas roupas e o desafiarei até que consiga te vencer ou morrer com o meu corpo cravado em sua espada.

Em um rápido movimento, ele tirou o punhal do seu pescoço, tendo a certeza que ela não pretendia matá-lo de forma tão traiçoeira. Se fosse o inverso, ela não gastaria palavras nem teria gastado tempo com ameaças, e sim já estaria ali, vertendo sangue pelo pescoço. A jovem era realmente muito honrada, devia admitir. Assim como também tinha uma beleza espetacular. Nunca nenhuma mulher lhe chamou tanta atenção quanto essa. Removendo cuidadosamente a adaga de sua mão, segurou sua nuca aproximando-se de seu rosto e se perdendo naqueles lábios gélidos. Sim, ele queria aquecer não só aqueles lábios como também aquele corpo que tremia sob o seu. Suas mãos calejadas pela pratica da guerra percorriam aquele corpo macio e sedoso, enquanto a guerreira tentava a todo custo tirar o que restou das vestimentas dele, que a ajudou separando-se um pouco de seus lábios, perguntando com voz rouca:

- Compreende que agora não há mais volta?

Sua resposta foi puxá-lo para junto de seu corpo exterminando aquela sensação de vazio que a consumiu em tão pouco tempo que ele esteve afastado de seu corpo. Correspondendo aquele pedido, percorreu o corpo dela com os lábios, beijando, dando leves mordicadas e indo de encontro a seus lábios novamente. Agora sentia seu corpo aquecer, e vendo que suas face ficar com uma tonalidade rosada. Sim, ela o desejava tanto quanto ele a desejava. Afastando o rosto só um pouco para se perder naqueles olhar que queimava em pura paixão, introduziu-se nela vagarosamente, querendo aproveitar cada momento. As barreiras dela aos poucos eram rompidas, enquanto que um leve gemido e uma forte pressão das mãos dela em seu braço comprovaram o que ele já tinha deduzido. Aquela jovem se tornara uma mulher por completo em seus braços. Voltando a beijá-la, aliviou aos poucos sua tensão. Ela já não o segurava com tanta força, e sim, tentava com sua inexperiência imitar seus movimentos. Sabia o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, e não foi apenas pelo que ele presenciou em sua face. Estava sentindo o mesmo que ela. Foi paciente ao se segurar até que sentiu o corpo dela estremecer com os espasmos e aquele gemido inconfundível. Logo foi a vez dele de se juntar a ela no ápice da paixão. Beijou-a mais uma vez e rolou para o lado para deixá-la descansar um pouco.

- Permitirá que nós duas partamos amanha? – ela perguntava com a voz sonolenta.

- Queria que ficassem. Seria para a segurança de vocês duas, e porque sua companhia me agrada. Sei muito bem que tenho um compromisso que foi traçado por meus pais a muitos anos atrás, mesmo assim eu estaria disposto a esquecê-lo se ficasse comigo. Mas se for o que deseja, não posso obrigá-las a ficar. Não duvido que sua senhora seria a solução para os problemas que este reino tem enfrentado, no entanto, não estou tão certo de prosseguir com o que eu disse na morada de Czeslaw.

- Obrigada... – foi o único murmúrio sonolento que a jovem guerreira conseguiu proferir antes de adormecer.

Ela devia estar muito cansada, o guerreiro pensou. Não era pra menos. Cavalgou e travou combates duas vezes no mesmo dia. Cobriu-a com um longo cobertor de peles de urso, abraçando-a. Seus pensamentos vagavam sobre suas próprias palavras ditas a poucos instantes. Sim, desejava que nunca fossem embora, mas a jovem guerreira estava disposta a tudo para manter o destino que havia traçado anteriormente. Não seria justo tentar demovê-la de sua idéia até mesmo porque ela era uma serva, e como nos tempos atuais aquele reino tinha desenvolvido a pratica da escravidão, entendeu o que aquilo significava para ela, um ser tão honrado com seus deveres. Queria ter o poder para livrá-la dessa situação, mas nada poderia fazer se ela mesma demonstrava tanta lealdade a ponto de se sacrificar por sua senhora. Esses pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo cansaço que o assolava. Fizera muito em apenas um dia. Lutou com meros ladrões no dia anterior após ter retornado do castelo em que a regente residia, depois teve uma noite insone tentando desvendar o mistério da jovem que demonstrava um largo conhecimento sobre seu povo. Logo na manha seguinte travou um combate com um guerreiro estrangeiro, e teve que cavalgar com o máximo de pressa para impedir que Yarmilla cumprisse com as ameaças do dia anterior. Depois mais uma vez travou combate com o soldado de roupas estranhas em seu próprio castelo. Surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que ele era na verdade uma mulher, e sua determinação mostrava que não era uma mulher qualquer. Mas os dois estavam ali, deitados naquela cama e sabendo que aquela seria a última vez que estariam assim, juntos. Vencido pelo cansaço, o guerreiro sami adormeceu abraçado a jovem que tanto lhe despertava desejo e admiração.

Continua...


	4. Assalto na floresta

Sentindo uma grande moleza no corpo a jovem finalmente despertava. Pelos sons que escutava vindo de fora daquele quarto já devia ter amanhecido a um bom tempo. Dando uma rápida vistoria com o olhar, reparou que estava sozinha. Sentiu uma sensação de vazio apoderar-se de seu corpo mais uma vez, só que agora parecia ser algo mais permanente, e que só passaria quando estivesse novamente com a pessoa do seu sonho por perto. Ao ver sua vestimenta empilhada no canto da cama, teve certeza que a noite passada não havia sido um sonho. Estivera dormindo nos braços daquele guerreiro. Não. Não podia pensar na noite passada. Deveria encontrar sua companheira de viagem e partir dali o quanto antes. E se ele não cumprisse com o combinado? Seria obrigada a enfrentar ele e quem surgisse a sua frente. Não, não deveria se precipitar novamente. Fora por causa de sua pressa que haviam se metido naquela confusão.

No salão, alguns soldados montavam guarda. A jovem a quem veio resgatar estava sentada à mesa, ao lado do guerreiro, em completo silencio. Ela se mostrou feliz ao ver que seu "soldado" sarraceno estava ali, são e salvo, encostado a parede. Ela olhou para o guerreiro ao seu lado e perguntou:

- Nos deixará partir? – o viu menear a cabeça afirmativamente então sorriu feliz – Muito obrigada por tudo. Gostaria de partir o mais breve possível.

- E quanto a ele? – olhou para a jovem com um olhar sombrio, suavizando a expressão ao observar que o soldado aparentava serenidade mesmo com aquele monte de pano cobrindo seu rosto – Pretende levá-lo sem ao menos deixar que faça uma refeição?

- Ele comerá no caminho. – respondeu apreensiva, mas logo se deu conta do erro que cometeu. Adquirindo um tom de voz tranqüilo anunciou levantando-se – Agora devemos partir.

O guerreiro sarraceno afastou-se da parede que parecia estar lhe sustentando o corpo. Dados apenas três passos caiu no chão causando um grande estrondo, chamando a atenção de todos. A jovem foi até o guerreiro sarraceno, tentando fazê-lo despertar.

- Saiam todos daqui. – os soldados e as pessoas que estiveram servindo a refeição saíram ao escutar aquela ordem de seu senhor – Eu disse para todos saírem, e isso inclui você também, menina.

- Ele é meu servo, por isso eu cuidarei dele.

- Do mesmo jeito que tem cuidado "dele"? Não permitirei mais que faça o que bem entender. Ela é uma pessoa como eu e você, e não um animal.

Ergueu a guerreira que até então mantinha seu disfarce, levando-a para seus aposentos, fechando a porta para que a outra jovem não o seguisse até ali. A jovem que ficou do lado de fora do quarto não conseguia entender como aquele homem podia saber da identidade da guerreira. Sabia muito bem que ela sempre fora muito cuidadosa em não revelar que era uma mulher. Então como ele podia saber disso?

Dentro do quarto, o guerreiro sami depositou-a na cama, e retirou aquele tecido que cobria seu rosto. Seu olhar parecia de uma grande preocupação. Ela estava ardendo em febre. Pegou um tecido e molhou-o com a água fresca da jarra. Colocou o tecido embebido sobre a fronte da testa da jovem, sussurrou:

- Eu cuidarei de você, minha guerreira sem nome. Não permitirei mais que seja tratada como uma escrava sem valor. E quanto tudo isso passar, me dirá seu nome para que eu possa sussurrar seu nome toda vez que estivermos nesta cama, nos amando.

- Temos que partir... – a voz da guerreira agora não tinha aquele sotaque tão arrastado quanto da noite passada – Só uma pessoa pode ajudar...

O guerreiro sami sabia que ela estava delirando. A febre era a responsável por aquilo. Mas quem era a pessoa que ela estava procurando e que seria seu salvador? Aquilo não fazia sentido.

- Derek... – o guerreiro sami arregalou os olhos, teria escutado mesmo ela chamar por este nome? – Derek ajudará... ele me reconhecerá...

- Você não pode ser a pessoa por quem procuro há tantos anos... não pode. – o guerreiro sami estava transtornado. Mas ainda poderia estar enganado quanto ao que se passava por sua cabeça. – Você é uma das crianças que foram levadas deste reino? Por favor, diga que seu nome é Birgitta. Que você é a princesa Birgitta e que a sua companheira de viagem é a outra criança que foi levada.

- Não há princesa... nunca...

Então o guerreiro sami caiu de joelhos, após ter recuado vários passos. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ele. Justo agora que ele acreditava ter encontrado alguém que o fazia sentir-se completo. Uma excelente guerreira tinha suas virtudes, e acima de tudo era muito linda. Mas agora não poderia pensar mais nela. Nunca mais, deveria esquecê-la. Teria que tirá-la dali e da sua mente. Não conseguia nem mais olhar pra ela, pois isso o fazia lembrar que havia cometido um grande erro. Teria que pagar por ele. Deveria pagar em vida, e sabia muito bem o que deveria fazer para diminuir seu arrependimento. Subitamente, ele olha para o alto como se pudesse enxergar além do que seus olhos podiam ver e diz em voz alta:

- Que minha barba cresça tanto até atingir o tamanho para que eu mesmo possa me enforcar com ela quando não mais agüentar os tormentos que me forçarei a viver ao lado de Yarmilla. Ainda assim, não terei pagado pelo mau que fiz. Nem mesmo quando estiver diante de meus antepassados terei coragem de levantar meus olhos diante de tamanha vergonha que os fiz passar com minha libido desregrada.

Levantou-se sem olhar para cama, seguindo pelos cantos do quarto como se houvesse algo horrendo com o qual temia chegar perto. Abriu a porta, dando de cara com a jovem donzela que estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Leve-a daqui. Vá até a morada de Czeslaw. Assim que ela se restabelecer, parta deste reino. – a jovem olhou para ele com um olhar de assombro e ele continuou – Te darei muitas moedas para que a deixe viver livre. Agora cubra o rosto dela enquanto faço os preparativos necessários para transportá-la.

Algum tempo depois, a casa de Czeslaw parecia agitada como nunca tinha se visto antes. O homem andava de um lado para o outro, praguejando sem se importar com quem poderia estar escutando.

- Derek enlouqueceu de vez!! Só isso explicaria esse súbito interesse em desposar Yarmilla. Queria poder ir ao seu castelo, mas ele deseja que eu me empenhe numa tarefa sigilosa e muito importante pra ele. O que poderia ser? – quando retirou a manta que cobria o corpo daquele guerreiro que esteve a poucos dias em sua casa, não viu nada que explicasse o motivo para tanto segredo. No entanto ao retirar o tecido que cobria seu rosto conseguiu entender o que se passava – Mas o que é isso? O estrangeiro é uma mulher?! E parece estar muito doente. Mesmo assim isso não explica o motivo de tomar tal decisão. Quanto antes conseguir curar esta jovem, melhor. Assim poderei ter com Derek.

Pelo lado de fora da casa, à jovem que seguia viagem com a guerreira escutava tudo atentamente. Não sabia o motivo de aquilo tudo estar acontecendo, mas teria que fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Tomando o rumo para celeiro, dizia ao vento como se sua companheira pudesse ouvir:

- Você fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance, minha amiga. Está na hora de retribuir. Encontrarei Derek, e farei com que ele desista dessa idéia absurda de se unir a regente. Se você estivesse bem, resolveria essa questão sozinha.

Czeslaw esteve o tempo todo ao lado da guerreira como lhe foi ordenado na carta enviada por Derek. Ninguém tinha acesso ao quarto apenas ele. A alimentação dos dois era trazida por um de seus vassalos, e deixado em frente à porta após dar três batidas na porta. Passaram-se quase dois dias desde que a guerreira chegara. Ainda não era hora de trazerem o jantar quando um dos soldados bateu firmemente na porta enquanto gritava a plenos pulmões:

- Um exército sem bandeira está vindo do sul, meu senhor. Não demorará muito para que alcance suas terras.

- Prepare os homens. Peguem apenas o essencial. Onde está a jovem que veio do castelo de Derek?

- A escutei dizendo alguma coisa sobre ter que falar com o senhor do norte quando pegou um de nossos cavalos.

- E você não a impediu? Raios. Não temos tempo para nos preocupar com isso agora. Devemos nos retirar o quanto antes. Faça as mulheres levarem o mínimo de carga possível. – virando-se pra jovem que finalmente abrira os olhos após o soar das trombetas de alerta, disse seriamente – Logo o exército que veio do sul nos alcançará. Se isso acontecer, não faço idéia do que eles seriam capazes de fazer se souberem que é uma mulher. Levarei-te como se fosse um prisioneiro. É tudo o que posso fazer para manter leal ao desejo de Derek.

Ela apenas meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, mostrando que compreendia sua preocupação. Pretendia cooperar, por isso deixou que aquele homem a ajudasse a vestisse.

Em pouco tempo, a guerreira disfarçada estava acomodada na carruagem da qual havia vindo com a outra jovem. O homem que conduzia os animais exigia deles que apertassem os passos. Logo atrás, um grupo pequeno de soldados cavalgava atento, fitando sempre o local de onde vieram. Era quase impossível enxergar alguma coisa naquela floresta fechada que só tinha uma pequena trilha. Todavia, os sons inconfundíveis estavam se aproximando. As mulheres que estavam à frente da carruagem apressaram-se, afastando do grupo assim que Czeslaw ordenou que seguissem para o castelo do senhor do norte.

Então o previsível acontece. Os soldados que vinham do sul os alcançou, e gritos de guerra davam lugar ao ambiente que há pouco tempo era silencioso. Aos poucos, pequeno contingente de Czeslaw que haviam lutado com bravura tombava sob os rigorosos ataques de seu oponente. Um dos soldados atacantes passou por Czeslaw que estava dando trabalho para seus companheiros, acertando-lhe o punho da espada em sua nuca, fazendo-o cair semi-acordado. A seguir, entrou na carruagem, e saindo com o prisioneiro. Cortou as amarras assim que pisaram em solo firme com apenas um movimento de espada. A guerreira disfarçada ainda de sarraceno recebeu deste soldado um cinto com espada e adagas, prendendo-os na cintura enquanto observava o jovem alto de cabelos negros entrar na carruagem, voltando logo em seguida com seus olhos azuis vidrados de ódio. Este fez várias perguntas para ela em tom autoritário. Czeslaw e seus soldados nada entendiam sobre o que se tratava, pois aquele idioma era algo deveras estranho para eles. Mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza, a garota que usava o disfarce os conhecia. Eis que o jovem de cabelos negros atinge o rosto da jovem que nada dizia escondida em seu disfarce. Recuando alguns passos devido ao impacto, sacou a espada assim que viu o rapaz tomando a iniciativa de atacar. Os golpes dele atingiam com força sua espada, e para diminuir o impacto, deixava espada curvada para baixo ao lado do ombro esquerdo. Então a espada dele apenas deslizava, e mais uma vez atacava com ferocidade deixando Czeslaw mais confuso que antes.

- Contenha-se, Bermondo! – uma voz que parecia um trovão sobrepujou o som do atrito das duas espadas, fazendo os dois pararem de lutar imediatamente e virando-se para sua direção.

- Contenha-se, Bermondo! – uma voz que parecia um trovão fez com que os dois parassem de lutar e virar-se para sua direção.

Os soldados abriam espaço, deixando o senhor daquela voz imponente passar. Era um homem de estatura alta, seus cabelos eram longos e grisalhos. Usava uma armadura de metal fosco. O jovem que atendia pelo nome de Bermondo agora falava no idioma que ele havia dito e que era compreensível para Czeslaw, que acompanhava tudo de onde estava, deitado no chão com as mãos amarradas as costas, e o pé do soldado que o prendeu sobre suas costas indicando que deveria ficar ali:

- Nossa senhora sempre confiou mais neste cão que em mim. E agora ela foi levada para Deus sabe lá onde. – tentando por um pouco de juízo em seu ser ele guarda a espada, se lamuriando – Eu não devia ter aceitado essa idéia absurda. Que o raio me parta, e que nosso suplício no inferno seja inúmeras vezes pior que imaginamos sofrer após a morte se algo lhe acontecer.

- Ao que parece às coisas não aconteceram como esperávamos. Ao menos conseguiram cumprir a missão?

Então para a surpresa de todos, ela disse, tirando aqueles apetrechos que escondia seu rosto:

- Não, e agora isso não tem mais importância. Ele já escolheu o lado que pretende ficar. – Olhou rapidamente para ver os olhos espantados de todos e prossegue sem dar muita importância – Devemos resgatar a garota, e impedir que Derek se alie a Yarmilla.

- Então deve agir rapidamente, guerreira. – a jovem virou-se para Czeslaw que enfim se pronunciava depois de manter-se quieto todo o tempo – Pouco antes de partirmos de minha morada, recebi informação de que a jovem escoltada por você foi raptada por Yvor. Faz idéia do perigo que ela corre nas mãos daquele homem? Ele é o senhor do reino a oeste, um ser repugnante e perigoso. Derek tem conseguido impedir que suas mãos avancem sobre nossas terras, contudo, não há como vigiar toda essas paragens.

Continua...


End file.
